


Cold As Ice

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Angela (Marvel Comics), Angela Queen Of Hel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Betrayal, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Fights, French Kissing, Gen, Kissing, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Tension, One-Sided Attraction, Revenge, Swordfighting, angela queen of hel 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The author's imagining of what could have transpired in the vision fight in Angela Queen Of Hel 7 </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold As Ice

The sweat glistened on his skin as he raised his staff. One cut through the air and it clashed against hers. She moved to strike, jumping forward with the sword aimed straight at his chest. Quick on his feet, he slid back and dug his heels into the snow. A block. A step to the side. Her turn to lead the dance. Hot air warmed his cheeks as she grunted. An icy breeze swept past them. Frost covered her long bangs. She shook her hair back and thrust her sword forward. Her eyes narrowed as they glittered like jade. A crimson flush crept across her cheeks, and her lips pursed into a snarl. He sent one back at her. A wild excitement pulsed through his veins. Sword and staff crossed again. She aimed the handle of sword across his stomach as he pushed the staff down against her blade. Their faces were inches apart.

"Loki," she whispered.

A shiver went down his spine as she leaned in. His heart pounded as her lips jutted out. The heat inside him burned as they collided. Her lips parted as she forced his mouth open. He moaned. The heat seared his flesh as he reeled himself in closer. He tightly gripped his staff as the wanting ache throbbed. He lingered on the corner of her mouth, flickering his tongue out as it made its way up the outline of her upper lip. A flash of teeth as their lips pressed together again. A suck and she tugged his lower lip with her teeth. They clamped down. He flinched as a droplet of blood trickled down his chin. She exhaled and drew back with a blink. Her right arm moved.

Silver steel as cold as ice pierced his back.

He froze in shock as his knees gave. A sharp pain surged as the snow prickled against his wounds. With a gasp, he weakly lifted his torso up to face her.

"We always remember our first betrayal," she cooly said.

"But you said you didn't know me! What could I have possibly done to hurt you!" He choked as his throat clogged up. Blood spilled from his mouth onto his outstretched hands.

"I wasn't lying when I said you weren't the Loki I remembered. You _aren't_ you _foul_ little bird."

She turned. Her hips swayed as her skirts trailed behind her. The blood overflowed from his mouth as he coughed out:

"Leah!"

The wind pushed his cry back towards him. She headed off into the blizzard. He wheezed as his eyelids drooped. His head spun from the rotten stench of blood and bile. 

"Damn you."

He gazed up one last time at the sky before he collapsed back down into the snow. 

"Damn me."


End file.
